


Hands On

by chezamanda



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Arms, Body Part Kinks, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Female Gaze, Fisting, Hand & Finger Kink, Hands, Masturbation, Safer Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fisting, arm kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has always had a thing for Clint's hands and arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2013 Round 6 [bodies and body parts]. 
> 
> Thanks to the Hive for the beta work and to Jeremy Renner for having the sexiest fucking hands and arms ever. As usual, no harm meant, I'm just playing with Marvel's toys and making them do indecent things >:D 
> 
> Kink Resources:  
> Adorra Live [Video; SFW save for language, non-explicit demonstration]- ["Fisting - How to Fist Vaginally?"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbQgha7xudw)
> 
> Rachel Venning (Babeland) - ["How to Fist Vaginally"](http://www.babeland.com/sexinfo/howto/howtofist)

Sweat dripped down the curve of Natasha’s back, quickly cooling in the open air as she watched Clint a few feet away from her. Two fingers curled around the end of the arrow, briefly holding it in place as he pulled back the string to the anchor point on the corner of his mouth and lined up his shot. The muscles in the arm that held the bow still tensed in a way that was nothing short of beautiful. A faint sheen of sweat accentuated the way each one curved beneath his skin, tapering down into his equally sinewy forearms and large hands. He wore a guard on his right arm to keep the bowstring from scraping at the skin on the inside of it. The four black bands of the guard wrapped around his forearm, just as enticing as any piece of lingerie that she owned. 

A faint, coppery taste of blood touched Natasha’s tongue; she hadn’t realized that she was biting her lip. Her body thrummed with desire and she briefly considered stealing Clint away from his practice, but she knew better than to disturb him when he was in that headspace. Turning on her heel, she breezed past him and made a beeline for the women’s locker room on the other side of the range. Clint’s arrow struck the target with a thud that echoed in the empty room.

Thankfully, the locker room was free of any other agents, most having already gone home for the day. Natasha shimmied out of her workout clothing and deposited them in her locker before she moved into the showers. The throbbing that had pulsed through her veins settled into the very center of her, leaving her impossibly wet and aching for release.

The hot water pounded against her tired muscles but gave little relief to the tension at the juncture of her thighs. She couldn’t keep her mind from wandering back to Clint’s arms - the way they looked holding his bow, the strength that she had felt in them so many times, and the sheer size of his hands, almost twice as big as her own. Even before they had started sleeping together, Clint’s arms had always been a distraction. She recalled the first time that he had slipped two long, callus-roughened fingers into her cunt and she had nearly come on the spot. They were the perfect length and width that they hit all the right places inside of her. 

Natasha’s hand reached down between her thighs, finding herself dripping wet. She hissed as she circled her achingly hard clit, her hips tilting to meet her own touch. Her fingers were frustratingly short, she could only reach a few inches inside of her pussy, and they were disappointingly narrow. The image of Clint’s thick fingers covered in her slick filled her imagination, shining after he had used them to bring her off. He took his time, licking each one clean with a deep, rumbling groan of enjoyment, making a show of it for her. Her cunt clenched around her petite fingers as she let the image play out in her mind.

With a frustrated noise, she added a third. The extra digit made Natasha feel fuller, though it wasn’t nearly enough. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the tiled wall, away from the water. More and more flashes of the way Clint’s triceps pulled taut when he drew on his bow and how his fingers could do such delicate repair work on his equipment moved through her thoughts. So talented and powerful, yet gentle when they needed to be - she has seen equal amounts of both since they first met. She loved that.

Something planted long ago in her subconscious suddenly blossomed, dark and perfect inside of her head. This new fantasy began to play as she touched herself and the water ran cool. She imagined herself sprawled out in bed with Clint on his knees between her spread thighs. Pressure grew steadily inside of her cunt, building until she was full, stretched out more than she had ever been, and her mouth fell open on a gasp. 

He had his whole hand inside of her.

In her mind, Natasha looked down and could see where his muscular forearm disappeared inside of her body. That was all it took to send her over the edge, her sharp cry echoing off the walls, only slightly muted by the running water. Her pussy fluttered around her fingers and her free hand grasped for purchase along the slippery tiles. She grabbed onto the handrail that she found along the wall, thankful that she had something to keep her upright as her knees had nearly given out on her.

“Fuck,” she said breathlessly, leaning her head back.

The water quickly turned to ice, shocking Natasha out of her pleasant afterglow and back into reality. She dried herself off and returned to the locker room on unsteady legs, hastily dressing in the extra set of clothing that she had brought in her bag. On her way out of the locker room, Clint passed her with that little secret smile that he used when they were at work. They kept everything strictly professional on company time, but that look always sent a little thrill through her when she saw it.

“Good workout?” he asked, working the shooting glove off of his left hand.

Natasha bit back a grin as she watched what he was doing. “Yep. Coming over later?”

It was Clint’s turn to give Natasha a once-over. “Yep.”

“Good,” she said, turning on her heel and walking out of the gym with a deliberate sway to her hips. One glance over her shoulder when she reached the door confirmed that Clint was still staring.

* * *

“Oh fuck, Tasha,” Clint growled against the back of her neck. “Feel so fucking good.”

Too far gone for coherent speech, Natasha let loose a deep groan as he drove his thick, hard cock into her pussy. He always filled her up so perfectly, hitting just the right places inside of her that made her lose her mind every time. Her fingers gripped at the bedding beneath her, desperately holding onto what she could find. He was relentless, pounding into her so hard that her hips ached. 

Natasha felt herself begin to slump forward, but Clint slid his arms beneath hers and hauled her up onto her knees, arms bent against the wall above the bed. Her eyes crossed as he started fucking up into her. 

“Gonna come for me, baby?” he breathed into her ear.

Again, Natasha groaned in response. Through her half-lidded gaze, she could see Clint’s tanned forearm where it held her hand in place against the wall; the veins stood out in stark relief against the corded muscle. Her memories from the shower flooded back at the sight of it. Just the thought of having his hand buried inside of her cunt, stretching her so intimately, had her riding the edge of an orgasm in the blink of an eye. 

Clint brought his left hand down to play with her clit, and she inhaled sharply. 

“Yeah, that’s it.”

Natasha pressed her face against his arm, whimpering pathetically. He shifted his arm slightly as he continued to pound into her, and Natasha’s mouth came into contact with his forearm. The slight graze of her teeth against his skin raised a sharp hiss from his mouth and sent a surge of electricity through her veins. Her teeth sank into his arm, feeling the strong muscle beneath the layer of skin. 

All at once, the pressure that had been steadily building with each thrust and each stroke of his callused fingers over her clit converged, and her body burned white hot. She could hear the scream that tore from her throat and the loud grunt that came from Clint moments later when that fire consumed him as well. He slumped forward, pressing them both against the wall above the headboard. Her knees trembled beneath her and she gave a weak smile when he wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her.

Clint brought her down with him to the bed, welcoming her against his side with a soft kiss to her forehead. She laid there quietly and listened to his heartbeat return to its normal, steady cadence. There was a neat row of pinkish marks in the middle of his forearm and she reached over to rub at it with her fingers.

“You really do consume your mates after sex,” he joked.

She gave him a quick jab in the ribs for the remark. “Good thing you’re cute, because you sure aren’t funny.”

* * *

Fantasies about Clint’s arms and hands frequented Natasha’s thoughts in the following days, both in her private time and - much to her annoyance - at work. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate on typing up reports from the last mission, sooner or later, those images would creep back into the forefront. To make matters worse, Clint was working nearby and took breaks from typing to stretch his arms above his head. Natasha gave up and took her lunch break early.

The noise of early afternoon in Manhattan was a pleasant distraction from the seemingly endless thoughts about Clint. She bought something hot from a food truck and ate while she walked through the neighborhood. Just as she had finished up her lunch, she came across a shop tucked between a bookstore and a clothing boutique that had a couple models dressed in lingerie in the window. She noted the lettering on the window that offered adult “toys” and events. Unlike the dozens upon dozens of other sex shops in the city, this one looked a little more friendly from the outside with its brightly colored signage and lack of triple X’s on anything.

Though the shop seemed small from the outside, its interior stretched out and was well stocked. The slightly less risqué items like lingerie and party favors were up front, while the more interesting stuff was beyond a small partition with a sign requiring proper identification. One of the women stocking behind that divider just waved her past the sign with a smile.

“Looking for anything today?” she asked, dusting herself off as she stood.

“I actually hadn’t planned on coming in, but now that I’m in here I was wondering if there was anything that you carried that’s… bigger than usual?” Natasha wasn’t feeling embarrassed, she just couldn’t think of a better way to describe what she was looking for.

“Oh, sure,” the woman said and lead her over to a wall of rather impressively sized dildos of all shades and textures. “This section is what we like to call the ‘Size Queen Section.’ It goes from the 1 ½ inchers up to the big boys you see on the right.”

Natasha’s eyes followed the shelves until she saw something that looked roughly the size of an orange traffic cone. Her mouth dropped open at the sheer size of it. Definitely not what she was going for. She turned back to the middle of the section and picked up one of the toys that resembled a human hand with the fingers and thumb drawn together into a point.

“Have you tried fisting before?” the attendant asked. “Or just thinking about it?”

Natasha caught herself grinning. “Uh, thinking about it. My partner is pretty well endowed, but I think his hands are bigger than this toy.”

“Well, the key is to go slowly and make sure that you’re both comfortable,” she explained. “You may want to try a toy that can help your body warm up to having something bigger than his cock inside of you.”

Natasha considered this, turning the black silicone toy around in her hand. “That sounds like a good idea. I’ll take this one,” she said and handed it back to the employee.

“Great, let’s get you all rung up at the front. How are you fixed for water-based lube?” the woman asked as she picked up the toy’s box from a hidden compartment beneath the shelves. “Going to need plenty of that if you’re getting into fisting. Do you have latex or nitrile gloves? They’re a good way to keep yourself protected from any hangnails or rough edges. Plus, they make your partner’s hand nice and slick.”

“We could use some more lube, but throw in some latex gloves too,” she said. “He works with his hands.”

They walked back up to the cash wrap and Natasha pointed out a bottle of their usual lube that was added to the order. The attendant made sure to wrap up the box to make it look as innocuous as possible for Natasha’s walk back to work. She made a note to come back to the store the next time she was in need of some new toys (there was a pair of silky restraints that she had passed that would look very nice on either her wrists or Clint’s). The entire walk back to HQ, Natasha did her best to keep the grin off of her face. 

Clint crossed paths with her as he was leaving for lunch. “What’d you buy me?” he said, nodding to the nondescript bag in her hand.

“A gag for your big mouth,” she replied and placed it in her locker for safekeeping.

“Thought we were keeping the bedroom stuff at home, Tasha,” he said in that low pitched tone that sent shivers down her spine.

Giving Clint a heated look, Natasha pushed past him and returned to their office and tried her best to focus on her work.

* * *

Clint didn’t always come over to her apartment after work. Those nights that he stayed late at the range to practice or just felt like being by himself Natasha used to work with her new toy. First, however, she went into research mode and pulled up every book and reputable website that she could find on the subject of “fisting.” Of course, this involved slogging through a great many porn websites that were no help at all, though a couple of them had some well done scenes that had Natasha’s thoughts drifting. 

After a few hours worth of reading (and watching a few more of those videos), Natasha felt ready to begin practicing. Per expert opinion, it was a good idea to start off after an orgasm or two so that everything was nice and relaxed. She went slowly with the new toy, easing it inside of her cunt until it slid home and she laid her head back against the pillows with a sigh. It was more than she was used to, but it felt amazing. Her movements were measured, gingerly easing the toy back and forth without pulling it out completely. 

Heat flushed in her cheeks as tension pooled deep down inside of her. Natasha closed her eyes, imagining that it was Clint’s hand stretching her open. He spoke to her in that deep, soft tone that he only used with her, a litany of sweet praise and awe at how tight she is around his hand. She knew exactly how he would look down at her, that mixture of intensity and desire that could make her resolve crumble in an instant. 

Thighs trembling, Natasha felt that tension that had gathered at the base of her suddenly break loose. She was too full for her pussy to clench down on the toy as she came. Her desperate, pleading cries were foreign to her ears and she gripped at the bedding beneath her, trying to hold onto something while the strong tremors wracked her body and swept her away with a rush of euphoria.

“Oh… _fuck_ ,” she whimpered, still dazed moments later.

* * *

Somehow, the two of them had managed to have a joint day off from work and spent most of it in Natasha’s bed. Late in the afternoon, Natasha awoke with a very pleasantly warm and naked Clint beneath her. She rubbed her face against the dusting of chest hair and felt a quiet rumble of laughter. Looking up at him, she smiled lazily and leaned in for a kiss.

He brushed the mess of fiery curls from her face. “Morning.”

“Can’t remember the last time I got to sleep this much,” she said. 

“That’s good because I’m not done with you.”

Natasha gave a surprised yelp when Clint flipped her onto her back, pinning her arms above her head with a wolfish grin. Her eyes took in the strong, muscular arms that held her against the bed and shivered.

“Is that so?” she purred.

She held his gaze but only for a moment before her eyes were drawn back to his powerful arms. Her gaze traced the veins that ran down the length of them, remembering everything that she had been fantasizing about with them, feeling the sheer strength contained within them, and her breath caught in her throat. Clint shifted, moving her wrists so that his right hand held them, and freed his left hand to trail down her body in the faintest, quiver-inducing touch. Two rough-hewn fingers slid between her wet folds, leaving her breathless within seconds, her thoughts awash in a thick fog of pleasure.

Clint huffed out a breath, his eyes closing for a moment. “Can’t believe how wet you are already.”

Canting her hips so that his fingers pressed harder against her sensitive flesh, Natasha moaned, long and drawn out with her desire. It was always there no matter how much she tried to put on a professional face at work. Times like this allowed it to come to the surface, her entire body throbbing with want; even the smallest brush of his fingers sent wildfire through her veins. This heat was fueled every time that she saw Clint’s pupils dilate the moment her hand first touched his cock or she heard that little hitch in his breathing when she ran her sharp teeth over that little spot below his ear.

Clint purposefully kept his fingers away from her clit as he caressed her. She tried to angle her hips so that he would make contact, but he was too quick for her and grinned at her little sound of frustration. He brought two slippery digits up to her mouth, trailing delicately against her plump lower lip. 

“Want you to taste yourself,” he told her.

Natasha’s breath stuttered. She opened her mouth wider, accepting them obediently and drew her slick away with little swipes of her tongue. That deep rooted desire showed in his gaze as he watched her wrap her lips around each finger, sucking until she could only taste the salt of his skin. 

Clint removed them, bringing his mouth back to hers in a bruising kiss. As his tongue pushed past her lips, he returned his hand to the juncture of her thighs. This time, he didn’t tease her and plunged a pair of spit slick fingers into her pussy. He worked her, pressing up against that perfect spot inside of her so that she was keening against his mouth and begging for more.

Three fingers were better, but Natasha’s body craved that stretch and fullness that she had been dreaming about. She rolled her hips to meet each thrust of his hand as she struggled against his hold. Her hands itched to run along the smooth, tanned skin of his arms, to feel the muscle working beneath it with every move that he made. A pleading mewl trailed from her lips.

“Still want more, baby?” he breathed into her ear.

Her voice was thin and reedy to her ears. “ _Yes._ ”

Clint rewarded her with the addition of a fourth finger, the pleasant burn of her inner walls accommodating the new width set her nerves on fire. Her mouth hung open, breathing labored as though she were running a marathon. Every inch of her hummed with life, loving how he felt inside of her like this. 

Closing her eyes, she let the sensations wash over her, almost losing herself completely. He leaned down to brush his lips against her own and brought her around a little. She blinked up at him, the thick hazy pleasure clouding her senses. His movements were controlled, almost gentle, as he drew his slightly curled fingers over her g-spot while his thumb rubbed at her clit. One hand reached up to guide him back to her mouth, meeting his lips with needy aggression and sharp-edged teeth. 

It was so close to perfect, but Natasha still craved more. 

“I saw what you bought the other day,” Clint told her, his voice gravelly.

Natasha’s eyes widened and her response got caught somewhere in the back of her throat. Clint’s fingers flexed inside of her and she shuddered, so close to the edge. He glanced down to where their bodies were connected, slowly dragging his gaze back up her body. She felt its weight against her skin, pressing down into her bones, and another shiver ran through her.

“This what you want, Tasha? My hand inside of you?” he asked, holding her face with his free hand. His thumb stroked her bottom lip.

Heart pounding against her rib cage, Natasha replied in that same breathy tone as before.

“Yes.”

Very carefully, Clint withdrew his fingers from her cunt and leaned down to kiss away the disappointed whimper that followed. He held her gaze as he brought his hand up to his mouth, wet and shiny with her arousal, and sucked each one into her mouth until they came away clean. Natasha’s mouth dropped open on a shuddering moan, feeling a deep throbbing between her thighs. She watched as he retrieved one of the black latex gloves from the pack in her bedside table and pulled it on over his left hand with deliberate slowness before slicking it up with a generous amount of lube.

Clint cupped her vulva with one hand, applying a gentle pressure to the entire area that made Natasha want to buck up against his hold. He took his time, teasing around her outer lips, running his fingers over her swollen clit until she was whimpering and aching for him. The gloves had a smooth, foreign feel to them, different from that soft/rough sensation of his skin, but they soon warmed with the heat from both of their bodies. He fitted three fingers inside her pussy with surprising ease. The fourth came just as easily.

“That feel good, baby? Ready for more?” he asked as she rocked down against his hand.

“Please, please, _yes_ ,” she panted.

Adding just a bit more lube, Clint carefully positioned his fist so that it resembled the toy - fingers closed in such a way that they were tapered at the very top and flared out with the natural shape of his hand. It disappeared from view and a moment later, a delicious pressure began to fill her cunt. Natasha reminded herself to breathe, to resist the urge to tighten up around his hand. He didn’t press into her, merely allowed her body to relax so that his hand gradually slid deeper inside of her pussy.

“Still good?” Clint asked.

She nodded with a low moan. Clint worked with her, checking in with her, making sure that it felt good for her and god, did it ever. Natasha’s experiences with the toy couldn’t compare to the warm fullness of Clint’s hand working its way into her cunt. Her control slipped away from her, her breathing suddenly shallow and quick until she became mindful of the change. She drew in a deep breath and let it go slowly, her eyes sliding open to take in Clint’s face. 

The intense heat that she saw in his blue eyes mirrored the fire that he was gradually stoking higher and higher inside of her with every movement. He slid in that final inch and they both let out a shaky breath. It was impossibly tight, pushing her to the very edge of sanity just with the knowledge that he was touching her so intimately, so deeply. 

“Oh god,” he said, voice trembling as it does when he’s on the verge of coming; she knew that voice well. “God, you took so much, Tasha. Feels so fucking tight around my hand.”

His voice nearly undid her. Sweat beaded at his hairline, he watched her closely, pupils blown like he couldn’t believe what he was experiencing. She let him begin to move his hand in small motions, back and forth over her g-spot. Pressure steadily built at the very base of her body with every stroke and she felt her control start to slip from her grasp.

Clint’s words swirled through the haze in her mind - _so, so good, baby… so tight…_ \- and drew her deeper into herself. Her world collapsed in on itself in one blinding moment, her pussy trying to clench down on his hand but it felt more like fluttering around his hand, unable to gain purchase because he had her stretched too wide. If she had cried out, she couldn’t hear it over the rush of blood in her ears, the near-deafening beat of her heart in her chest. Clint never let her go even as she felt herself being swept away.

Natasha wasn’t sure how long it had been before she blinked back into reality, still wading through the euphoric afterglow like a shallow pool. Clint smiled down at her and she returned the gesture weakly. His hand was still buried inside of her because he hadn’t wanted to move until she was ready. Together they worked to ease it out of her cunt; breathing slower, deeper… muscles loosening their hold on him. He gingerly removed his hand, inadvertently brushing against a sensitive spot inside of her and sending a sharp jolt of pleasure surging through her veins and forcing a feeble cry from her. A gush of fluid splashed against Clint’s forearm, the errant droplets clinging to her inner thighs.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Natasha panted, dropping her head back against the pillows.

Depleted. That was the word that came to mind. Muscles went slack, near useless; lungs and heart still trying to recover from the sensory overload that she had just experienced. She could barely keep her eyes open, but her hands reached out to where she had seen Clint. Skin made contact with skin and she smiled faintly at the familiar warmth and press of his body against hers. Clint held her; always so gentle when she was like this.

Natasha must have fallen asleep in his arms. She woke to the sound of water being turned off in the adjoining bathroom and an empty place beside her in bed. Night had fallen outside the windows, but she could see amber light spilling from the doorway. Legs still unsteady, she padded into the other room and found Clint putting some last minute touches on what appeared to be a very romantic bath - candles and everything. He looked up when she entered, a slightly sheepish look on his face as though she’d caught him in the middle of something. She couldn’t help but smile. For someone in their line of work, he certainly had a mushy streak a mile long.

“You going to join me?” she asked, stepping over to the claw footed bathtub. 

“That’s the plan,” he said and pulled her in for a lingering kiss.

With Clint behind her, Natasha settled into the perfectly heated tub with a contented sigh. The sandalwood-scented water swirled around their bodies, and her muscles relaxed and softened until she felt boneless. He enveloped her in his arms, making her feel as safe and secure as they always did. She settled her hands on top of his arms, loving the strong, ropey muscle hidden beneath the skin. Her fingers traced a path down to his hand which was so much bigger than her own. Natasha grinned to herself and rested her head back against Clint’s chest with a contented sigh, eyes sliding closed.

“I hope you plan on taking me to that store sometime,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Mmm, definitely,” she replied, “I saw something perfect for you.”

“Can’t wait.”


End file.
